A number of systems and methods for actuating vehicular safety devices are well known in the art. Typically, a sensor is used to determine vehicle acceleration (and therefore deceleration). The signal is processed to determine when to activate various passive safety devices, such as inflatable restraints and safety belt pre-tensioners.
To provide optimum protection for the passengers of the vehicle, it is important to accurately and expeditiously determine the relative severity of a crash event to allow sufficient time for the deployment of an inflatable restraint. It is also important to refrain from deploying an inflatable restraint for crash events in which the restraint would not benefit the passengers. Such events may include low-velocity impacts, side impacts, and the like.